The Unusual Firebreather
by Ninja-Bunny-Master
Summary: The only one of her kind that everyone knows for, but Serenity well try her best in anyway that she can to help those that she loves and holds dear to her heart, while making friends on the way, and finding more about herself as well a Kili/OC story
1. The Beginning

**I Do Not Own The Hobbit only my OC**

**The Beginning**

* * *

With everything that has happened in my life this one take's the cake, I know for sure that I went to sleep in my bed last night after a long day of dancing now I was laying on something hard. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me, I was sleeping on my stomach in the dirt or road not sure which one it is. I slowly got to my knees and rubbed my eyes of sleep. "What in the hell is going on" I looked around my surrounding and there were a lot of old school looking buildings that were made out of rocks and mud every where I looked. "Uh,.. again What the hell" I finally stood on my feet, the sky was still dark out but it looked like it was going to be morning soon. I started to make my way down the dirt path to find some life or something because this was just creepy. it didn't take long before I started to hear some laughing inside a building that seemed to have the only lights on out of all the buildings. I was about to make my way over when five tall and I mean five freakish tall men come out holding each other and laughing.

"What do we have here, a little dwarf" I stood still in my spot frozen with fear, one of the men started to make their way to me. I had wrapped my arms around me tightly because the man was giving me the creepiest smile that I have ever seen on anyone in my life

"A pretty little one at that"

"Come here she-dwarf" the man that was coming at me grabbed for my left arm, it was at this time that I finally snapped out of my frozen state.

"NO, LET GO" I used my free hand to slap and scratch at his hand but he didn't even feel my attempts to pry him off.

"Let the lass go" I heard a voice from behind, I was afraid that one of the men had gotten behind but they were still all in front looking pass me, I slowly looked back and saw a man but this man was as equally as small as me.

"Bug off dwarf, this is no business of yours" the man that was holding me growled at the small man

"It is of my business when one of my kind is being attacked by the likes of you... now let the lass go" the men didn't seemed to care what the small man said and continue to drag me towards them, I was ready to start kicking when another hand grabbed at my right arm and pulled me away from my attacker and pushed behind the small man.

"YOU DARE STICK YOUR NOSE IN OUR BUSINESS DWARF" the man that had me before shot his hand out to punch this small man, but it happened very fast, the little man dodged his punch and brought up a hammer that I failed to notice. knocked the tall guy out with only one hit, the others came to aid their fallen comrade but decided to try and take out this little man, but each one didn't stand a chance of even get a hit on him before they were all laid out.

"Wow, that was so cool" the small man finally turned to look at me and I looked at him for the first time, he was wearing a dark green flannel some what looking shirt, the sleeves were pushed up to his elbow and black pants that looked some what leather and brown boots. his face had some soot here and there, black hair with braids in it with a small black beard going on as well.

"Now that I can see you, you are no she-dwarf what are you" I stopped looking at him and closed my mouth looking down at myself, my pj or shirt was really huge on me, I forgot that I had only slept with a shirt and didn't put on a short cut. my brown hair was even long reaching to the middle of my back and not my shoulders.

"Is that a trick question, the last I checked I was a normal human being" the small man just 'hm' me and walked around me to go back the way he came, I didn't know what to do, I looked at the five freakish tall men and took off like a bat out of hell after the man that saved me. "HEY WAIT FOR ME" I saw the man turn right into a building, I couldn't really keep up since I was barefoot and the rocks were digging into my feet. I finally came to the building, it was filled with metal at every corner and my savior was using the hammer that he used to save me with on a piece of metal that was glowing orange.

"What do you want now little one" the man didn't even turn to look at me when he spoke

"Sorry I just wanted to thank you and I don't know where I am, can you point me to a bus stop of something" the man turned to me slowly

"Your in Eriador or Blue Mountain if you will... and I don't know what you speak of"

"Bl-blue Mountain...is that some where in Phoenix" the man put his hammer down and walked to a stool

"Phoenix, is that where you hail"

"Is that where I hail, what age are you...yeah that's where I live Phoenix, Arizona" the man rubbed his forehead losing his patience with me.

"I never heard of a place in Middle-Earth" the world seemed to hit the breaks when this man had said Middle-Earth

_'Middle-Earth as in Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli' _I must have been standing there for a long time because the small man was working on that piece of metal again.

"Sorry did you say Middle-Earth" the man stopped hitting and looked at me from the corner of his eye

"Aye"

"You got to be joking me, that can't be right...this is some kind of dream...I'm going to wake up with my sister jumping on my back or giving me a wet willy or something, this place was just made up by some college professor..." the man put down his hammer again and looked at me since I was walking around in a circle pulling at me hair, pinching my arms, biting my fingers, and slapping at my face. this man must think I'm a crazy lunatic that won't leave him alone now.

"I'm not one to be rude to a lady, but what in Aule are you talking about"

"I'm talking about this Man" I point at everything, even at him, "Is not real, it's a book and they made a movie based on the book and I think there was another one coming out or is already out not to sure because all I do is go to school, study, sleep, and eat. I must have slipped into a coma or something because I haven't slept in days because I have a major final coming up in all my classes...yeah that's it, I'm in a little coma, I heard that's what happens to people that have insomnia but not to keen on that-" I stopped talking when I looked back at the little man and he was full blown glaring at me.

"You speak of nonsense my lady-"

"Serenity"

"What" the man tilted his head a bit

"My name is Serenity Blackwood freshmen at University of Phoenix" the man nodded and put a hand under his chin and the other across his midsection

"Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain at your service" he did a quick bow or small bow if you will before talking again, "As I was saying, everything that your saying is not making any sense in the slightest, so if you don't mind I have much to do" I froze in my spot again looking at him while he turned back to his work

"But I don't know where to go, I'm not from around here as I was saying, I'm not from this Middle-Earth but a place called earth just earth" I started to plea to Thorin's back "What if something like this morning happened to me again" Thorin stopped hammering and put it down again, I could hear him taking a deep breath before turning to me... once again

"I can not take you in, I am sorry lady Blackwood"

"I'm not asking you to take me in, just help me find my way home or someone that can help me find my way home, anyone that knows anything"

"I know of one but I do not know if he can help with your troubles"

"That could be a start" Thorin turned back to his work and continue to ignore me again, I was about to say something when he spoke first

"When I am done, I shall take you to him, sit on the stool and do not talk anymore" I nodded my head sitting on the stool, I wonder how in the world is he taking this all in, if someone came up to me like that, I would have made fun of the person and walked away, but he took it like a champion and he didn't even ask me any questions at all just said I wasn't making and sense, what if he was going to take me to an asylum or something like that, but his name it does sound familiar.. just a bit, didn't they say he;s name a few times in lord of the rings, no it was that book that I barely had time to read, what was in called I know my sister said something about it being the first book before lord of the rings was suppose to start, but I wasn't into it because the others had Aragorn and Legolas. I must have been really thinking because the next thing I notice is a sandwich was being toss into my lap, I looked up at Thorin but he had his back to me again.

"Thank you" I heard him make a noise again but I just bit into the food

* * *

I started to get bored just sitting here doing nothing, I wanted to start talking because that's what I do when it's to quiet or if I feel like I'm unwanted, it was number two since Thorin was making a lot of noise hitting the piece of metal all day and tossing it into water, every now and than he would give me a cup of water so I didn't have to dehydrate from all of this heat but it wasn't that hot is was just right if you ask me.

"I am done for the day, let us go" I looked up and Thorin was putting his things away, I was going to help but he already turned for the door. I had to do a little jog to keep up with him, but I was still going slow since I didn't have shoes on and was only wearing a shirt, thank goodness my under clothes stayed on.

"Not to be a pain in your side but can you walk a little slow, I don't have shoes" I stepped on a sharp rock causing me to stop and hold me feet, Thorin stopped and turned to me.

"Is that the only clothes you came here with" he asked the question like he had known another that came out of nowhere like me.

"Well yes, the last thing I remember was sleeping in my bed than poof I'm here" He nodded his head and looked at my shirt, it was a black 'Children of Bodom' shirt, with the concert tour listing on the back.

"Your story seems to make since the more I look at you with your odd appearance"

"Okay...only this once I'm going to take that as a compliment because I'm trying to show you I'm not from here" I tried to look at my foot to see if there was any damage, but there was none so I continued to walk and Thorin started to lead the way again. The walk up a hill was not fun without shoes stupid rocks, Thorin finally came to a door and knocked like he was the police, I waited for a bit rubbing my poor feet when the door opened showing an old man with white hair but not really white a bit of bright gray.

"Thorin, what brings you here" Thorin bowed to the old man

"Evening Balin" I poked my head farther out to get a better look at him around Thorin when this Balin spotted me.

"Well evening my lady" I waved with my fingers when Thorin turned a bit to look at me

"She is the reason that I am here to see you Balin" Balin looked between us for a moment

"Come in, Come in" he moved to the side so we could pass, when my feet touched the smoothed floor I let my breath out,

"Lady Blackwood take a seat, while I discuss with Balin of your troubles" I nodded to Thorin and walked around the living room, it was a bit small but livable, there were only two chairs a coffee table, and a fire place nothing much at all, not even pictures everything was plain and simple, meaning there was nothing else to do besides sit down, the chair was freaking comfortable or it was because I was siting on a stool all day and woke up on the ground and almost taken advantage of. I closed my eyes thinking about everything that has happened to me and what was happening at home, my mother and her stupid drinking problem and my little sister having to clean after her all the time, for a little girl she should be worrying about child things and not looking after a grown woman. Then there were my friends and my boyfriend Joseph it was all to much, it was not a good time to just go into a coma with my life riding on passing my classes. I closed my eyes so I could think even harder on getting back to my life.

* * *

I felt someone lightly shaking my shoulder, my opened my eyes and looked around the fire that was burning was going out. I looked at the person that was shaking me.

"I must have fallen asleep" I rubbed my eyes and Balin smile weakly at me, Thorin went to the fire place and tossed some more wood in.

"Master Thorin has told me everything lady Blackwood, it's troubling indeed" Balin sat down in the other chair, "I don't know how you came here, since you say this is just a story made up in your time, that alone is something to think about"

"So any thoughts on how I can wake up from this" Balin was rubbing his beard looking hard into the fire.

"I have read books by man in my time, some talking about windows or dreams of different places that they have never been to"

"What are you getting at Mister Balin"

"There was one, that wrote of a place that he dreamed of so he put it in a book, that too was made up"

_'This sounds like something from supernatural, now that is a TV show that I love, they called one person a prophet because he could see things that Dean and Sam would be doing...prophet, prophet'_

"Do you know what a prophet is mister Balin" I started to chew on my thumbnail it was a nerves habit, I looked at Balin but in the corner of my eye I saw Thorin look at me and at Balin.

"That too could be one of the many idea's lady Blackwood, something must have brought your here for a reason lady Blackwood but for what cause, can you fight" I have never in my life ever fought, but I did fight a few girls in high school but that was over jealousy.

"No, I have not, where I am from there's not much to do, there is a war going on but I think that is almost over or something not to sure on that part"

"What so you do besides this classes lady Blackwood"

"I just finished high school and started college, to become a doctor"

"So you know nothing of the world" Thorin finally started to speck up

"Well yeah, I'm almost 18 years old, I finished high school early" Thorin and Balin shared a look before turning to me

"I think it's best you go to sleep lady Blackwood, you can stay here, I have an extra room for you"

"I shall take my leave" Balin walked Thorin to the door while I got up so Balin could show me to this extra room. I could hardly hear Thorin and Balin talking before the door closed, Balin came back and walked me to my room, I went up the stairs it was really narrow but enough room for me and Balin to stand next to each other.

"Here we are" Balin opened a door for me, "I hope everything meets to your taste" I looked around the room, there was a small bed, one drawer, and one rug just like the rest of the house it was plain.

"Thank you mister Balin" Balin did a small bow before closing the door

"Night lady Blackwood" I heard Balin say on the other side

"Good night" I slipped into the bed the blanket was really thin but the whole room was still warm so I didn't mind at all

* * *

I was having a good dream when I heard knocking on my door, it wouldn't stop so I rolled over and covered my head with my pillow, but the knocking continued

"Please Trinity give me ten more minutes" the knocking stopped and I smiled in my sleep

"Sorry to inform you lady Blackwood, but I'm not Trinity" I jumped out of bed and looked at the door, I was still here

"Oh sorry mister Balin, I thought I had woken up in my own bed"

"No need to be sorry lass, but you must come down and have breakfast before it get's cold" I brushed my fingers through my hair trying to tame the bird nest

"Okay be right out"

The day went by slower than slow, it was around noon when Balin decided to teach me swordplay to pass the time since I'm his first visitor that doesn't know how to do anything beside sit around taking space.

"You have to bring your arms in, your leaving yourself open to a lot of attacks" this was freaking insane, I been at this all day and I'm going no where

"Okay...there is that enough"

"No bring your arms more in" okay I've had it, I throw my sword down and stomped my foot, Balin was nice enough to go into town to buy me some shoes after taking my size and giving me a pair of clothes to wear since I looked stupid with a big shirt on, my hair was tied back so it wouldn't get in my way.

"I can't do this, my arms and legs hurt, this sword is too heavy to hold up" I kicked the sword out of anger when a candle flame started to grow bigger the more I was getting angry, but I was unaware since I was still kicking the damn sword, Balin on the other hand was watching the flame grow. "Stupid sword, that's what you get haha, feel the power of Serenity" I kicked the sword in the halt but it did a perfect 180 and cut into my boot cutting my pinky toe, "WHAT THE DEVIL" I grabbed for my feet jumping up and down on one foot.

"That would be all for today lass, let's go inside and have dinner"

"That would be nice mister Balin" Balin smiled and started to for the door since we were in the back yard or something like that, for me I started to limp my way into the living room to take off my boot and look at the damage. Once the boot was off there was a few blood here and there but no cut, "Okay what the hell" I looked at my pinky toe the best I could but there still wasn't any sign of a cut being there just the blood all over my pinky. I was really looking at my toe when there was a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I spoke to Balin but he was already out of the kitchen walking to the door.

"It's fine lass I can get it" I shrugged my shoulder and continued to look at my toe, I used my sock to wipe the blood away, when I heard a deep voice.

"Evening brother" I looked over my shoulder to the door but the wall was covering the person from my view

"Aye Dwalin it's been a long time since you come by, come in" I big guy walked in, well big for me and not freakish big, he had a no hair on top of his head.

"Aye, my travels are over for the time being-" Dwalin stopped talking when he spotted me sitting here looking at him. "You finally found a she-dwarf that can stand you I see, a bit young and beardless" I touch my chin feeling a bit weird with him looking at me and making sure I didn't have no beard.

"This here is Serenity Blackwood and she is no she-dwarf...well I don't know what she is" Dwalin nodded but didn't take his eyes off me and gave me a hard look coming a bit closer and put his hand under my chin making me look at him, his look became a little harder.

"I didn't think there were any of you left" Balin came to stand next to his brother

"What do you mean Dwalin" Balin looked between the two of us before looking at me

"The eyes of a fire wielder, not a pure breed but a fire wielder" Balin took a closer look as well

"Aye I see now" I looked at Balin

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't tell since I met you in the late evening, and with the training your were far back, but now I see it"

"You see what?" I stood up now looking between the both of them

"Your eyes are red lass, the trade mark of a fire wielder" I cracked my brow and looked at them

"What do you mean my eyes are brown" I moved away from the brothers to try in find a mirror or something to look at myself, it didn't take long for me to find a silver pot, I looked at my eyes, they were slowly turning red, it was an ugly reddish brown now.

"We must inform Thorin of this news" I heard Balin specking fast to his brother

"Tomorrow, right now he is with his sister and nephews" the brothers came into the kitchen, "Tell me brother how did you come by this fire wielder, last I heard they all vanished or died out, haven't seen one since I was a dwarfling" I sat down in on of the two chairs while Balin retold my story to Dwalin, Dwalin just shook his head not really believing his brother that I just woke up on the road all the way to me not holding a sword and fighting with the sword and losing. Balin passed out the food while him and Dwalin talked about other things that didn't concern me, I ate my food in silence before I headed off to bed, today was a long day and to find out that I'm a fire something was a bit to much, I was still in a state of shock to realizing that I had my pj's on and slipping into bed.

* * *

I woke up with a start, when Dwalin kicked the end of my bed.

"Get up lady fire, we start your training now" I looked at Dwalin and slowly nodded my head since he scared me a bit with that mean look that he wore, I jumped out of bed when my door closed allowing me to put on my clothes that Balin had given me. I ate my eggs and bacon before heading outside to a waiting Dwalin, he looked at me before holding out a sword for me to take, that was how the whole day went, but late afternoon I was starting to lose my patience with this sword it was starting to lower to the ground faster every time I tried to hold it up.

"Your too weak, you need to start eating more, get more muscle on those arms" Dwalin spat out, I glared at him, I was ready to say something when he started to speak again, "You need to keep your angry in check or your going to burn this place down" Dwalin wiped at his forehead taking off his all the sweat that was there, "Your letting off to much heat"

"Dwalin, lady Blackwood come inside" Balin was standing by the door waving us in, I was too busy thinking over what Dwalin had said about me giving off to much heat, I walked into the living room and Thorin was standing by the fire place waiting for us to come in, he looked up at us and looked at my eyes before looking at Balin.

"It is true as you say, her eyes are red, at first they were brown, being here must be the affect" Thorin rubbed at his chin looking between the brothers, "We speak of this to no one, Balin and I looked at the history of Fire wielders, they used them for war, that's how they died out so fast, some hide, some were hunted for sport, and some were just disappearing out of thin air"

"If others were to find out that there was a fire wielder here it would mean the end of the Blue mountain" Balin told Dwalin who was taking this all in better than me, I stood there with my mouth hanging wide open for the flies to make a home in my mouth.

"For now Balin and I will train her to be a better fighter, but it's going to be hard to hide her if she gets angry, just a while go she changed the weather from cold to hot" I looked to Dwalin.

"What do you mean from cold to hot, isn't it warm out" Balin looked at me with a steady face.

"Lady Blackwood winter is almost here, the season is turning cold"

"One of the many things about a fire wielder, they don't feel the change in the season it's always warm to them" Thorin spoke with a disturbed look.

"All I have to do is keep my angry in check so I won't do anything stupid... is there anything else that I shouldn't do before I set fire to anything"

"Yes there is one more thing, you heal faster then others so we don't have to worry about infection" I looked at Balin with a smile

"That explains why my cut on my pinky toe was no longer there when I cut it yesterday" I looked down at my shoe at the little opening where the sword hit

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"Your finally getting better at something besides standing like a troll" I took in deep breathes while Dwalin looked like he wasn't even tired at all, it had been two hard months trying to learn how to fight and I was getting better and better at it, Balin trained me with defense and Dwalin trained me with offense, and lets not forget Thorin training was about power and strategy, I had to think outside the box with him, plus he had made a custom sword for me a little lighter but steady.

"Now you can survive a battle for 15 whole minutes" Balin piped in from his seat by the door smoking his pipe. Thorin was watching my improvement these pass two months, these three were the only ones that knew I was here in Blue mountain I never went outside, well out front only in the back where no one could see me

"I think you should start working with your fire lady Blackwood" Thorin said in a low tone only us can hear, Balin put down his pipe and looked up, Dwalin brought his sword next to him, "I know someone that can find you a teacher, they have sworn to keep their mouths shut about knowing what you are"

"That's cool, when well he or she be here" I looked to Thorin, he didn't look at me but at Dwalin and Balin, "Are they coming here?"

"No lady Blackwood, you are to go to them" I looked at Balin and he looked somewhat heartbroken that I was leaving, I knew he thought of me as one of his own, and Dwalin thought of me as a sister he wish he didn't have around so much but I know he cares he just doesn't want to admit that he does cares for me like a brother.

"When well Serenity be leaving" Dwalin asked Thorin lazily

"Three days, we are to meet Gandalf at the dead of night so no one is to see Lady Blackwood, we also leave at night on the day of the departure"

"Wow, I can't believe I'm really going to be leaving" I looked at each of them but none of them spoke, "We'll see each other right"

"Of course Serenity" Balin nodded his head and started smoking again, I smiled at him and picked up my toothpick (I named my sword because I'm that lame and can't think of a better name as well)

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"Wow this place is really nothing more than a flat land, check that out it's a rabbit"

"We're trying to leaving without being noticed Serenity now shut up" Dwalin snapped at me but I was still going on and the bunny.

"I never seen a rabbit before, were I leave it's nothing more than buildings after buildings, no wildlife at all, I have never left Phoenix until two months ago, plus there is no one out here, it's not like that rabbit is going to tell anyone" Balin had given me a black traveling cloak to cover my whole body from my hair to my feet nothing showed besides my hand that was sticking out.

"Keep your guard up lady Blackwood, we are leaving the safety of Dunland" I put my hand on my sword while me walked, we been walking for hours on end and my feet were starting to kill me.

"I like rabbits a lot, it's my Chinese zodiac after all"

"I'm not even going to ask what that is, it was hard enough to go through the long talk about a combutter, phone, TV, movie's, ipond, and what was that last one...vehicolds I think that's what you called it" Dwalin tried to brush me off

"It's computer, iPod, and vehicles and don't forget the super market with all it's can foods, now that was an argument that I never what to look back on"

"Aye, I agree with you Serenity" Balin let out a smoke with a smile

"Well a Chinese Zodiac is based on an animal 12 animals, how do I make it simple for you" I put my finger to my lip

"I don't think there well ever be a simpler away for Dwalin, Serenity" Dwalin throw a piece of beard at Balin's head

"Okay, well it's just a thing that the Chinese did to make things more simple"

"We're here" Thorin stopped walking at the edge of a forest and looked around into the trees to make sure no one was around to spy on us, if you ask me Thorin was going way over the top, "Balin stay with lady Blackwood, Dwalin check the trees to the right" Dwalin gave a nod and was off check the woods for something that wasn't even there but hey they we're like older brothers that I wished I had from the start. Me and Balin sat on the ground waiting for Thorin and Dwalin to return when we heard a squeaking sound, I was up on my feet helping Balin to stand as well before pulling out my sword

"Get behind me Serenity" Balin moved to the front looking down the road, I heard quick foot steps on both sides, than Thorin and Dwalin popped out and stood next to us blocked me from view.

"Stay on you guard Serenity, remember everything I taught you"

"Yes Brother Dwalin" I looked at the road and out of the shadows came a horse than a man in grey robes with a pointy hat, I saw Thorin's shoulder relax just a bit but still on guard.

"Gandalf you are late" Thorin put his sword away but made sure that Balin and Dwalin didn't do the same

"A wizard is never late Lord Thorin or early, but right on time" I looked at Gandalf more closely before Dwalin and Balin put their swords away after making sure it was Gandalf and not some weirdo.

"So that is the young bender" Gandalf looked at me with his pipe in his hand.

"Name is Serenity Blackwood and it is an honor to meet you Mister Gandalf" I did a small bow

"Like wise lady Blackwood" Thorin moved forward and started to talk with him while I was to busy saying my last good byes to Balin and Dwalin, I gave each a good 3 minute hug.

"I'm going to miss the both of you, thank you Dwalin and Balin for training me all I know and taking care of me even though you didn't have too"

"It was a great honor having you in my house Lady Serenity Blackwood till we meet again" Balin kissed the back of my hand and gave me a last hug

"I'm not saying goodbye to you, because we well be meeting again Serenity" Dwalin nodded to me but it was so freaking heart breaking since he never says anything nice or close to nice, so I gave him a hug again as well.

"It's time Lady Blackwood" Thorin came over and I too gave him a hug and goodbye before making my way to Gandalf but I was stopped by Thorin, "This is for the road it's flame and water resistant" Thorin wrapped a black scarf around my neck twice, it was still a bit longer but good enough for me

"Thank you Thorin" with another hug I was off getting into the wagon with Gandalf, with a last waved to my three brothers I was out of sight.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: New Friends and Old**_

**Please Review, please**

**00000  
00000  
00000  
00000  
0000000000000  
00000000000  
000000000  
0000000  
00000  
000  
0**


	2. Meet New Friends and Old

**I do not own The Hobbit, just my OC Serenity**

**Meet New Friends and Old**

* * *

"There are some thing's that I need for you to know before you meet your new trainer" I had to jog to keep up with Gandalf, he was a really fast walker and freaking tall as well, I used to be 5'6" now I stand at 2'7", I had just found that out by Balin three days later after I found out that I was a fire wielder, I don't even know why I'm so short in the first place and it's not cool at all with everyone towering over me.

"What is that mister Gandalf" I had to jump over a tree root before looking up at Gandalf

"He doesn't really get along with others as well as he should... only animals, it's been a long time since he has seen a bender" I had to stop for a short breather before running after Gandalf again.

"Then how am I suppose to learn if he doesn't get along with others" Gandalf stopped for a bit to look at me or he just did that so I could catch my breath

"He has to over come it eventually an order to train you little one, so it's going to take some time, not to worry" Gandalf patted my shoulders before taking off again into the unknown, the sun was starting to come up and show between the trees when we finally came to a house in the middle of nowhere it was made under a tree root or made with the tree. Gandalf walk straight to the door before using his staff to bang on the door, while we waited for the door to open I took off my cloak and fixed my black scarf better I got to meet my teacher. The door cracked open just a bit to show someone's eye before opening fully to show a short man about my size in all brown. "Morning Radagast"

"Morning Gandalf your just on time as always" Gandalf nodded to me to follow him inside, once in I looked around, there were more things inside then there was a Balin's house, from herb to old looking books, and lets not forget animals of all kinds walking around and trying not to get stepped on by Radagast, who was walking around trying to make tea and cut bread for Gandalf and me. "When you wrote me there was a fire wielder in need of training, I couldn't believe my eyes at all" Gandalf took a set at the table and pulled out a chair for me to sit.

"I too was surprise when an old friend told me he had a fire wielder in his company, now let me introduce the fire wielder" Gandalf put a hand on my shoulder, "This here is Lady Serenity Blackwood of Phoenix" Radagast placed the bread down on the table and looked at me with wide eyes

"Radagast the Brown, my lady at your service" I smiled to Radagast and did my own bow

* * *

**Years Later (You'll find out later on the number of years)**

The sun was starting to rise over the trees, I had been sitting outside for the pass four or five hours, just looking over the land because something weird was happening and it was making me restless I couldn't even put my finger on it, it was really starting to creep me out. My training with Radagast for the past few years have been intense if I say so, at first when I started using my fire it would drain me and it would cause to me to pass out for a few days at a time, now it just drains me, Radagast had trained me to absorb the heat from the sun so I wouldn't have to get tired so fast, at first I was afraid that I might burn down the forest but Radagast staff kept my flames at bay, he was a really good teacher and had the patience of a saint, he was a jumpy little guy and liked to move around really fast not staying in one place for too long, he even trained me with swordplay, he wasn't as good as Dwalin but it was good that I still had some help in that area, plus he got me to learn archery since I was still a bit on the weak side when it came to swords. Found out I was a natural with the bow, he said something about it being in my blood, the other wielders favored the bow as well our sight was not as good as an elf but still better then a man and dwarf.

"Oh my" I turned my head to see Radagast walking around trying to look for something, he walked pass me a few times still in his own world. I watched him run around a few more times before I decided to ask what he was looking for.

"What you looking for papa-gast" I pulled out a thin paper and decided to roll up a smoke for myself, Radagast didn't like that I was smoking, saying it was un-lady like, but hey if he smoke's why come I can't besides it was his fault for smoking around me all the time, I didn't like the pipe because the soot stunk and I didn't favor carrying that around with me, just than Radagast jumped at my voice and spun around to look at me.

"I was looking for you child, have you been there all this time" I brought a flame to my finger and lit my cigarette on fire at the end, Radagast made a face before taking the hand made cigarette out of my mouth and stepping on it. "You shouldn't be smoking"

"Yes papa-gast I have been here watching you run around, what's got you so jumpy so early in the morning"

"It's Gandalf, he's sent a summoning for you" I cracked my brow and nodded off

"A summoning for what, did it say anything else" Radagast looked at the message again before shaking his head

"It only has 'My dearest Lady Blackwood I wish for you to meet at the Shire in two weeks time don't be late, look for the mark on a door'...that's all it says, Gandalf has not been much for words"

"Shire, how am I to get to the Shire, when I don't even know where that is" I stood up and looked at Radagast he started to rub at his beard.

"The Shire is almost two weeks away on horse ride from here without stopping or even more days"

"So does that mean I have to get going right now if I want to make it on time... did he even give me a time when to show up" I took the paper from papa-gast and looked at the message, yep there was no time

"I shall draw you a map, while you go and pack, you must hurry if you want to get there" I nodded my head before making my way to the house, I looked around my room once I had gotten inside, I changed out of my brown pants and put on a clean pair of black pants that was a bit tight but still baggy so it didn't look like a pair of skin on me, than my red dress that went to my knees, the dress hugged every crave on my body and it was sleeveless with a V-neck, then there was my black corset with little belts to help keep it close, it even had a black dress attach to it at the bottom, both of the dresses had four slits the sides, front, and back on it from the waist on down so I can have some room to move around and not get caught on anything, the black dress part was a half inch short for the red piece could show.

"Oh dead child you need to cover up some more" Radagast came into my room holding a piece of paper that had a freshly drawn map. Radagast didn't approve of me wearing clothes that showed me off bit hey I grew up with this type of clothes.

"Is that the map to help me get there" I changed the subject, Radagast nodded and started pointing things out for me to do and not to do, while I slipped on my brown leather boots that went under my knee, I also placed my a knives in each boot.

"Yes, yes, please take care of yourself and don't go off the road or you will get lost." I slipped on my leather arm warmers that went to my elbows it had red strings making diamonds all the way down to the back of my hands

"Don't worry I'm not going to be leaving the road, I'm not even going to be stopping till I get there" Radagast handed me my bow and quiver for arrows it was enchanted by papa-gast not to run out which I put on my back, I didn't tie my hair back I just spilt it in half and brought them in front.

"You must make haste, I'll have Tikka follow you to make sure you don't run into any trouble" oh Tikka the stupid annoying bird that likes to rat me out, on my run training's I was only allowing to go so far before running back but I always ran a bit farther, but Tikka would tell Radagast and I would get an ear full.

"Papa-gast come on, I have my flames to help me get out of trouble, I don't need Tikka flying around me all the time"

"You are not to use your flames in front of others you know that"

"But I can fight with hand to hand combat and you know that I'm the best at that" yep I'm self thought in that area thanks to my dancing lessons for making me flexible plus training so I won't be so weak on my pouching, yep one hit from me can knock a grown man down

"Yes, yes, what else is there... oh I'll get some food ready for your travels" I smiled after Radagast while he flashed out of my room to get some food ready, I looked around my room one more time before grabbing my bag and putting an extra pair of clothes in and cleaning supplies, hair brush and tooth brush. I was ready to walk out when I saw the scarf that Thorin had given me, I touched the fabric and wonder when I was going to be visiting my brothers again, it had been a very long time, I don't know how many years has went by every day looked the same and my temperature caused me to lose track of the seasons, papa-gust was no help as well because he always has that coat on, I haven't seen snow for a very long time and the trees don't even change. "Are you ready child" I grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around my neck fast.

"Yes I'm ready" I made my way to the living room with papa-gast holding a sack of food. We exited the house, but while I was leaving I grabbed toothpick and put that over my shoulder with my bow.

"FeeFee was already prepared and waiting outside for you" another annoying animal, I wanted to ride a normal horse but I was too small, my sad attempt to getting on a horse was to laugh about, as far as I have gotten onto a horse was me wrapped around the horse neck like a monkey. Radagast had to get me a pony that I named FeeFee and that pony doesn't like me much, but Radagast had a talking with her to listen but she doesn't always listen.

"Thank you papa-gast, I will send word with Tikka when I get there to let you know I made it"

"Travel safe my child" Radagast tied my pack and food to the pony before turning and giving me a hug and I was on my way.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"YOU EVIL DONKEY" it had been two long weeks and FeeFee was being a pain the ass. "Come on you have to keep going, we're almost there" I had finally made it to the Shire but it was late at night and this donkey was refusing to keep going. I started to lightly kick at the ponies side but all she did was shake her head, "FINE, I'll walk from here, just stay out of trouble DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT DO anything stupid like your already doing" I grabbed the back of my scarf and covered my head and started walking toward the hobbit holes that I heard so much about from papa-gast, there was a little cut into a hit to make a path into the area where the hobbit's lived.

**(Gandalf's POV)**

I listened while the dwarves went over their plans to reach Lonely Mountain, the moon was going down signaling morning was to come in a few hours. "The bender is late" I took a long drag of smoke, in the corner of my eye I saw Thorin stop rubbing his forehead to look at me.

"What are you saying Gandalf" Thorin continued to rub at his face

"I have summoned the bender to join us on our quest"

"And why would you do that, the wielder is too young to come on our journey"

"Are we talking about the little fire wielder" Dwalin spoke after finishing off his ale, "Haven't seen the little wielder since you took over"

"Yes, I sent word two weeks ago, should be here by now"

"What's a bender" I turned my head to look at Fili, who was looking between is uncle and Dwalin

"You'll see in do time master Fili, in do time"

"Is he really strong, or is he like master Baggins" Bofur smiled over to Bilbo, who walking back and forth by the window.

"Aye, the last I remember the bender was still improving" Balin rubbed at his beard looking into his mug.

"I wonder if this bender well have much to show" Kili elbowed his brother with a smile, just than there was a bell ring at the door.

**(Normal POV)**

"What is it with you, first you didn't want me riding you now your walking behind me" I tried to push FeeFee's face away from me, I had been walking around looking for a sign to point me in the right directions but there was none, I had walked around for a while looking at every house in the area, I think I had taken three trips back and forth to find his sign but there was nothing. "If you don't want to go away help find this sign you stupid donkey" I snapped at the pony, "Oh great now I'm talking to a horse... oh wait your not a horse your a pony" just then FeeFee bit at my shoulder, "Oh your going to pay for that, no apples for you hahaha how you like me now" I gave the pony my best glare but she just head butted me, the impact caused me to step back but once I recovered I put FeeFee into a head lock. Just than I heard some tapping sound and looked over my shoulder at Tikka, she was sitting on top of a fence that lead to a green door well all the doors were green I think, oh wait there's a red door, Tikka took flight towards the door and waited for me to come.

"This is not over donkey it's me and you" I let go of FeeFee and walked to the door with her right behind me, when I got to the door it had some weird glowing blue F at the bottom, "Talk about learn your ABC's better, oh well here goes nothing" I grabbed a the string that worked like a doorbell from my whole, I started to pull it and heard a bell sound from inside so I just had to wait now. I started to chew at my thumbnail when the door opened showing a small man that was the same size as me, I looked him over he had really big feet with brown pants and a white button up shirt.

"Evening, I'm Serenity Blackwood, and it's a pleasure to meet you mister..." I pushed the scarf that was covering my head back and looked to this hobbit's face, he had nice brown wavy hair, I looked to his eyes, they were a nice blue color, his mouth was opened wide and huge eyes he was just staring at me and making me feel weird I looked around myself before looking back at him, "...Your name" that's when he finally closed his mouth.

"Sorry I'm Bilbo Baggins, at your service" I watched Bilbo make a low bow before making room for me to come in, "May I take your" I looked to him and he looked at me before talking again, "...Your scarf"

"No, there is no need, is Gandalf here" he started to nodded faster then papa-gast

"Yes, yes this way if you will follow me" Bilbo held out his hand in front of him to the living room, before leading the way, I walked pass the living room where a nice fire was going, and passed another doorway when we came to the kitchen

"You finally made it Lady Blackwood" I turned my head at the sound of Gandalf's voice what I wasn't expecting was a room full of dwarves, but only three out of the dwarves caught my eye, my breath got caught in my throat when I looked at Thorin, he had changed in the years that I had last seen him, he was starting to show grey hair but he still looked as strong as he did back than.

"Oh my gosh Thorin" Thorin stood up when I walked to him and gave him a big hug, I wanted to cry but there was a room full of people that I didn't even know.

"It's been a long time Lady Blackwood" I nodded into his chest

"Yes it's been way to long"

"Do I get the honor of having a hug too" I pulled back a little to see Balin

"Of course Balin" I let go of Thorin to give Balin a hug but stopped half way from him, "Your hair is really white Balin"

"Aye, I'm not as young as I used to be, and you're are no longer small" I smile and gave him a hug, it was true I was smaller at the time now I stood at 3'2", I heard someone snort and looked over Balin's shoulder to Dwalin, who was sitting at the table

"Well if it isn't my brother from another mother" I let go of Balin and walked over to Dwalin hugging his head, he had some tattoo's on his head, they weren't there the last time I saw him, "How has time treated you Dwalin" Dwalin 'hm' me and looked away, that was when I took noticed of the room again, everyone was looking at me with huge eyes and open mouths my smile dropped, "Why is everyone looking at me" I asked the room, at my question everyone seemed to finally stop looking and looked in different directions.

"Don't worry lass, it's nothing to be thinking so hard on" Balin put his hand on my shoulder and took his seat again

"Okay" I turned to stand by Thorin again when a man shot up from his chair in front of me.

"The name is Bofur and it would be my honor if you took my seat, it would be a shame for you to stand" I looked at Bofur and he had on a funny hat, I wouldn't even wear a hat like that but it suited him fine.

"Thank you I'm Serenity Blackwood, pleasure to meet you mister Bofur" Bofur did a quick bow and stood back so I could sit down, I took off my weapons and Bofur took them from me and leaned them against the wall in the corner where he stood, Thorin cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Have you eaten Lady Blackwood"

"No I ran out of food to eat yesterday, did not expect the stupid donkey to ran sack my food"

"Sorry did you say you have a donkey" I looked to my right at the blond that spoke

"Oh no I have a pony, I just call her a donkey because she makes me mad all the time, stupid mule is out to get me" I laughed a little this caused the blond to give me the hottest smirk I have ever seen, he stood up to address himself

"I'm Fili-" the blond was quickly cut off my a brunette that shot up out of his chair as well

"And Kili" they both bowed together, "At your service"

"Serenity Blackwood" I gave them the best smile that I could, they seem like fun with their cute little mischief smirks, I was about to look at Thorin again when food was placed in front of me, there were two chicken legs and some veggies, I looked to my handler to see Bilbo, "Thank you Bilbo for the food"

"I thought we had eaten it all" I looked ahead of me to see a dwarf with dark red hair, I had caught his eye when he too stood up, "The names Gloin, at your service"

"Serenity" I smiled to him and started to cut at the chicken leg

"We can save the introduction's for later for now we must discuss business" Thorin folded his hands on the table, "Lady Blackwood have you improved on your training the last we seen you" I swallowed my food before looking at him

"Yes I have improved greatly, I'm no longer that weakling the day you found me, but my skill in the sword still needs some work, I didn't have the great teacher's that I once had" I saw Thorin form a small smile before nodding, "But I do want to know why I was summoned, the message that I received did not give me much to go on, I know that I'm not here for a little reunion and too find out how my training is going, so tell me Gandalf why am I here" I looked to the wizard in the corner, Gandalf looked to Thorin who looked back to him.

"We are going on a quest lady Blackwood, a long journey at that, it's a lot too ask... but well you join us on our company to reclaim the Lonely Mountains" I had been really hungry and had finished my food by the time Gandalf had finished talking.

"Papa-gast has told me what sleeps in the mountain" I looked at Gandalf and he only nodded, "Is there more coming on this journey or is this all" Gandalf took a long drag of his smoke and let it out

"No... we are the only ones that well be traveling to the mountain" I folded my hands under my chin looking hard at Gandalf till he meet my eyes, than I looked to Thorin, I already knew that I was going to be going, I had to repay Thorin back, if it weren't for him then those men would have had their way with me, he didn't have too but he did and that's all I need to give them my answer.

"For Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin I will go, they have sheltered me and given me a bed to sleep, it would be my highest honor to travel with them" Gandalf smirk and bowed to me with his head.

"Very well, Balin give lady Blackwood a contract" Thorin kept his head down when talking to Balin and he pulled out a folded paper from his long jacket for me to sign.

"Read through it my dear and don't miss a single sentence" Thorin stood up and went to the living room the rest followed, but Balin, Dwalin, and Gandalf stayed behind as a few did as well but I didn't check to see who it was since I didn't know anyone, I just unfolded the paper and read through the whole thing before blacking out the gold part, I didn't need gold at all, because I was doing this for my brothers. That was about it before I signed the contract, once signed Balin took the paper and folded it back up.

"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, lady Blackwood" Balin stood up and I did the same before he hugged again, "It's good to see you again Serenity, it has been too long"

"Yes Balin, there is much to catch up on" Balin nodded before heading to the living room with the others, I went to pick up my plate but a hand took the plate before I could even touch it.

"I'll be the second to say welcome my lady, to my uncle's company" I looked at the blond from before, he gave me another smirk before sitting on the table in front of me.

"Thank you, master Filt, I didn't know you were related to Thorin, he's never talked about any family member before, well to be fair I never asked" I felt someone lean on my right shoulder

"Aye, that is a good name for you Filt, and yes he is our uncle, he too never talked about you to us, and we know everyone that he talks to or knows" the brunette smiled at me than to Filt

"Of course he never talked about me, no one was suppose to know that I'm alive" I looked to the brunette before moving my eyes to Filt

"My apologize lady Blackwood, but you said my name wrong it's Fili" I started to rub the back of my head and smile nervously to him

"Sorry, I didn't really catch your name when Killie cut you off" now it was Fili's turn to smirk evilly to Killie, "Oh what did I say now" Killie eyed Fili before looking at me

"It's Kili my lady" I shook my head for being an idiot at saying their names wrong

"Sorry it's been a long day an-" I was cut off by a low song that was coming from the living room, "Are they singing" I started for the living with the two behind me, I stood in the door way but the two continued into the room with the others, the song was very beautiful, it had been a very long, long time since I had heard any kind of song since I had woken up here. I leaned my head against the door frame while Thorin started off the song and the rest followed after him, I was really lost into the song when I felt like someone was watching me, I slowly looked up to meet Kili and Fili eyes they we're watching me from across the room, I gave them a small smile before looking back to Thorin. The song came to a close when I looked around the room and Gandalf was the only one missing, I looked around but didn't take long to spot him sitting inside the kitchen. I made my way towards him, it was like he knew it was me before I got there he started talking.

"Evening lady Blackwood" I stood next to him with my back to the others

"What troubles you Gandalf" Gandalf blow out a prefect form of a butterfly

"Do you mind talking to Bilbo, while you were in the dining room it would seem he took a nasty fall" I looked to Gandalf before leaning back and looking down the hall to Bilbo, who was sitting on a chair holding a cup close to his chest

"I can try but it looks like anything that I say might just go in one ear and out the other without registering" Gandalf only nodded before I made my way to Bilbo, still feeling eyes on me but more pairs of eyes this time, I stood in front of Bilbo, he didn't even seem to see me standing here, I looked around and spotted another chair pulling it next to Bilbo, "You know what Bilbo, I know everything doesn't make since at all right now, you know 'why me', 'why not somebody else', 'I'm just nobody and want to live a normal life' but let's face it, we are the ones that we're picked" I looked at Bilbo and he was finally looking at me.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same thing" I nodded to him and looked to the floor

"You have no idea, I thought I was normal, just living another normal life, but no...everything changed over night... what I'm saying is, you don't have to come if you don't want too, no one is going to force you to come, but if you do come I promise to protect you with everything that I got, don't let my appearance fool you, because I'm more than what meets the eye" Bilbo didn't seem convinced but smiled anyways

"I must get to bed" Bilbo stood up and grabbed a candle so he can have light to show the way to his room but the candle wasn't lit, he went to garb a stick from the fire bit I stopped him.

"No let me" Bilbo look at me, but I just gave him a smile and snapped my fingers together lighting a small flame on the tip of my pointer finger lighting the candle for him, "Good night mister Baggins, think about my offer will you" with a wink I was on my way to the living room, I stood in the door way everyone was just standing around talking with each other.

"Time for bed everyone, we leave at first light" one by one everyone found a spot to lay down, I went back to the dining room slipping on top of the table and falling asleep within seconds since I haven't slept in days thanks to Gandalf's time limit.

* * *

"I see your still hard to wake up" Dwalin kicked the corner of the table causing me to jump up pulling out my knives from my boots jumping into attack mode looking around me before spotting Dwalin, "Well at least your not defenseless and ready at every given moment" I started to relax and put my knives away

"Dwalin how many times am I going to ask you not to scary me awake" I rubbed my face of sleep

"Till you learn to wake on your own, plus your sleeping where we eat"

"Fair enough" I covered my mouth letting out a huge yawn, "What time is it"

"The sun hasn't come up yet, move your still sitting on the table" I jumped off when Dwalin sat down with a plate of food

"Morning to you too brother, what's for breakfast and who's cooking"

"Eggs, bacon, ham, cheese, and beard...Bofur is the one that's cooking, hurry and get some food before the others wake"

"Yes mother" I left the dining room for the kitchen, it was just cute seeing Bofur wearing an apron with flowers on it, didn't know Bilbo had any aprons like that

"Morning my lady, come have some breakfast" Bofur smiled taking out a plate for me

"Thank you Bofur for cooking" I took the plate placing a lot of food on it and heading back to the dinning room

"It's my pleasure my lady" I sat next to Dwalin taking huge bites, the food was really good

"Have you been eating a lot" Dwalin asked out of the blue

"Yes brother I have, I kept hearing your voice yelling at me for not eating much so I had to eat a lot but don't seem to gain weight"

"It's the fire in you, it burns everything up" I was a really skinny person, I had lost a lot of weight coming here, but for some reason I had an hour glass body, and just the right size breast, everything was changing to make you look like a goddess well in a weird way, but Radagast said it was the fire wielder blood, that's why they were hunted some men called him witches that put trances on people to draw them in. Plus there was the no harming life rule, but that rule was not valid if a fire wielders loved ones were in harms way, most fire wielders didn't have loved ones so couldn't do anything but flea or cut down, but I had loved ones to protect giving me a reason to protect them against anything. "When your done pack your things, be ready to leave" Dwalin got up to leave, I was almost done when I started to hear the rest of the company wake because Dwalin was kicking them awake, some things never change

"Morning Serenity"

"Morning Balin" Balin sat across from me

"Morning my lady" Fili and Kili walked in siting on both side of me

"Morning boys" I finished my breakfast just as Thorin came in, "Morning brother" I smile at Thorin

"Morning lady Blackwood" with a nodded I was up and taking my plate to the kitchen, I grabbed my weapons on the way but Thorin held out his hand, "I want to see your sword" I put my plate down and handed him toothpick, Thorin looked it over, I had toothpick sharpen on my way here, "You been taking care of toothpick"

"Of course, I'm not going to let my first gift from my brother rust or dull" Thorin handed toothpick back, "Now I must be on my way to get that stupid donkey ready"

With that I was dropping off the plate to make my way outside, FeeFee was standing off to the side eating at the grass, she didn't even leave the gate.

"Your still here, and I thought you would have run off to join the wild than to put up with me" FeeFee looked up, but just looked away like she had better things to do than look at me, "Your really an ass you know that" I walked over but FeeFee had other plans for me, once I was close enough she stepped on my toes 'hard', "You stupid evil donkey"

"This is the pony you speak of" Another dwarf that I didn't get the chance to introduce myself too

"Yes it is... sorry I didn't catch your name mister dwarf" two more dwarfs were standing not far from the one that was talking to me

"Dori at your service, these are my brothers this here Nori" the red head dwarf stepping forward and did a bow, "Our youngest brother Ori" the last dwarf came forward slower but bowed shyly, he was just cute with his shyness

"Serenity Blackwood, it's a pleasure to meet you all, and this here is head of the donkey's miss FeeFee" FeeFee stepped on my feet again, "I was kidding" Nori chuckled loudly while Ori just smiled.

"Well we better let you pack lady Blackwood"

"Please just Serenity, it's faster then saying lady Blackwood" Dori nodded before taking my hand and kissing the back

"As you please Serenity"

* * *

"Are you ready to go Lady Blackwood" Thorin stood behind me while I tied the last of my bags to the saddle

"Yes just about ready brother" Thorin nodded before taking his lead at the front of the group they didn't have their ponies with them, they had tied them up outside of the hobbit holes, I hop onto FeeFee's back before turning her to follow the others, I pulled out a piece of paper, writing to papa-gast about my up coming adventure

_Dear Papa-gast_

_ I had reached the Shire, Gandalf has asked me to travel with him, I'm not to give info out freely so that's all I can write, no need to worry I'm traveling with others so you don't have to jump the ceiling, wish me luck papa-gast_

_Serenity_

"What you writing my lady" I rolled up the paper and looked down at Fili who was walking on the left side of FeeFee

"I'm writing to papa-gast, so he doesn't have to freak out and come riding here and ask me why I didn't write him" Fili smiled up at me, I felt the saddle jerk to the right and someone slid behind me.

"Sorry didn't feel like walking I hope you don't mind that I ride with you for a bit lady Blackwood" Kili grabbed for the reins while I was still a bit shocked, never in my life have I ever been this close to a guy besides Joseph.

"N-no not at all" I tried to keep my mind off the situation by tying off the letter, "Tikka" I yelled up at the sky

"What's Tikka" I looked at Fili

"Oh it's another annoying animal that papa-gast made sure to follow me here, that bird likes to rat me out every chance it get's" the little brown bird landed on top of FeeFee's head, Tikka tilted her head at Kili who was behind me, "Just don't Tikka it's bad enough as it is" I held out my hand for Tikka, she landed on my palm while I tied the letter to her leg, "Now take the letter straight to papa-gast before he blows a fuss" The bird took flight finally leaving me to my freedom. "Finally one down, and one to go"

"Is it really that bad to have a pony" I leaned close to Fili and he did the same

"You have no idea, this pony right here is out to get me, I'm telling you, she's pure evil" I tried to whisper to Fili but FeeFee heard every word and bit at my ankle, "You evil donkey, that hurt" I rubbed at my ankle, "See what I mean this donkey is straight up evil" we finally left the area of the hobbit holes, where the other grabbed their ponies that they left behind.

"Well it was a pleasure riding with you my lady" Kili slide of the saddle and walked off with Fili to get their own pony

"I feel there's going to be more trouble down the road" Gandalf rode next to me on his own horse

"What do you mean Gandalf" I looked at him while he just smiled and rode off to join Thorin at the front, "Again with the riddles" I shook my head and followed suit before Fili and Kili caught up with me on both sides, meaning Fili to the left and Kili to the right.

"I want to make a bet" Fili began while rubbing at his small beard

"What kind of bet brother" Kili called over to his brother

"A bet on whether mister Baggins comes"

"Oh he will come, I know for a fact" Fili and Kili shared a smile before leaning in on me

"Well lets make a bet shall we" Fili whispered

"...Fine what's the wager" Kili and Fili pulled out a bag of gold, their bag was bigger than my bag I pulled out my bag and looked into it, I had about four gold pieces, "Hm, it seems I don't have enough" again both brothers shared a smile,

"What about this" Fili begun but Kili continued it, "If we win, you have to give us each" then it was back to Fili, "A nice kiss on the lips"

"That sounds like a lot if you ask me"

"Well then you can" Kili started but Fili finished for him, "Bet something daring as well"

"Let me think about it" I looked ahead at Dwalin who caught my eye and something passed between us, I smile and he nodded his head before looking forward, "If I win, you both have to strip down to your underclothes and ride like that till we make camp for the day, Dwalin gave me the idea it's not mine" The look the brothers gave each other was priceless, probably thought I would never bring something like that up.

"That can be done" Fili and Kili said at the same time, knowing that the hobbit was never going to come, "But, if we win, you have to give both of us a kiss for a month"

"That seems fair"

"Morning and evening"

"Your asking far too much now"

"Bet's a bet" they said at the same time again

"Your on" I gave them both a hand shake, but when I touched Kili's hand I felt a shock when my skin touched his, I ripped my hand away and he did the same, I looked my hand over and he did the same, but at the end we shook hands but it was warm this time.

* * *

**Next Chapter: _Spit Fire_**

**_Okay I tried my best to make it less boring, so please review my chapter_**

**_Follow the arrow and review_**

**000  
000  
000  
0000000  
00000  
000  
0**


End file.
